Nantucket Summer
by Jajay924
Summary: Hans Landa is restless after the war. He sets out looking for his next conquest. Really bad at summaries. Please read! and Review!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I am not really feeling my old Basterds story anymore, so I wanted to start over. I'm not giving up on the old one, but I don't know if I am going to take it down or not. ANyway, I hope you guys like this one. And if you do, please review :-). Even if you don't please review...just don't be really mean about it please. :-)

Enjoy!

-()()Prologue()()-

Han's Landa sat on the porch of his new home staring out into ocean. He sipped slowly at his glass of wine, rocking back and forth in the rocking chair. He allowed a small smile to grace his lips. He had done well for himself. He ended up on the winning side, he got a substantial amount of the credit for the end of the war, and he was sitting in a beautiful and comfortably sized home on Nantucket Island, USA.

He had followed the Nuremberg trials closely with smug satisfaction. Fools the lot of them were. They were so strong in their convictions; they weren't even willing to lie to gain some sympathy. Not that it would matter, the world was considerably anti-Nazi at this point.

At this thought Landa's mood deflated at the thought of the injustice that had befallen him. Him, he wasn't even a Nazi and he had a huge swastika carved into his forehead. Sure, he wore the uniform, but it didn't matter to him what uniform he wore. He only wanted to do his job; detective work. If Hitler had told him to find other Germans he would have, it didn't matter.

Now he was marked forever. When he went to the market a few miles down the road he always made sure his fedora was snug on his head, covering his entire forehead. The scar was not as bad as it could have been, he supposed.

When he had arrived at the American base he was in a lot of pain and was in no way able to give a debriefing to the American General. He was taken to a hospital tent where he was given an abundant amount of Morphine by one on the more sympathetic soldiers and laid down on a cot to sleep. When the General arrived at the tent he was furious.

Not at the young doctor. It seemed the General had much more honor than the Basterds did. And it appears that Lt. Aldo Raine had been wrong about his "chewing out." Oh, he was chewed out alright, but along with that he was demoted to Master Sergeant. Two ranks below first Lt. He was promptly re-promoted, but it still gave Landa some sense of satisfaction. Had that been the German army he would have been executed for such a breach in protocol.

The General also made a long speech about the 'murder' of an innocent German soldier. Landa guessed he was talking about Hermann. The poor kid, he had always been good company.

It was over a week before Landa could speak to the General and his staff. During the week before the General had doctors working on his forehead to be sure it did not become infected or scar to drastically. Landa found himself distressed over the idea of having such an extreme scar at the others had gotten.

While his swastika went deeper and was larger than the others, the American med team did a wonderful job and managed to walk to the scar into a light whitish-pink color, only the very tips of two of the legs being red and glaring.

He was flown over to America in first class seating and was brought directly to his new home which was fully furnished and right on the water. He was happy with his new life, but he had one problem. He had no women to choose from at the current moment. How could he find a mistress, or mistresses, if he never left the house? He cursed Aldo Raine in German for the millionth time.

He had half a mind to go down to, what had he said, Tennessee, and put a bullet in the head of him and his wife. Of course, he would not do such a thing. Raine, maybe, but he had never been one to make war on women of his own accord. It would be quite fun however to track him down. He was sure he could do it quickly…he shook his head. Fantasy, nothing more.

No, right now he needed to find a women. Young, pretty and virginal. He was sure that could keep him occupied for quite some time. When the war had started he had moved into wooing women he knew would fall into his bed quickly. There was no time for a challenge with his other work. Now, he had all the time In the world and a proper conquest was something he itched for. He was a patient man, he didn't need sex, but he sure as hell wanted it.

Now the problem was just how to find one. His neighbors were well aware of his Nazi past, and while they all assumed he was a double agent and a war hero, he was still German. Well, Austrian, but these damn people didn't know the difference. He was a German to them, and so he was un trustworthy.

A few people had spoken to him as he went into town to but essentials, but he could sense their uneasiness. They didn't even give him any time to put on his charm and win them over, which he knew he could. That would be his biggest problem; winning over the men of the island to let them anywhere near their daughters. Luckily, his reputation had not followed him from Europe.

He sighed and leaned back. Reaching into his vest pocket he pulled out a small gold watch and glanced at it. Ten thirty. He supposed it was a bit early to go into town to "shop." Now that he had decided on a plan of action however he could not wait to get started.

He smiled softly. He had never had an American; Austrians, Germans, French, Polish, Russian, even a few Brits and Jews in the days before the war, but never an American. Another notch on his belt would look good, he believed.

His attention was taken away from the water and toward his driveway. The sound of a car coming up on the gravel caught his attention and he watched as a car parked only twenty or thirty yards from him. He was a man get out of the driver's side and wave with a bright smile.

"Hello, there neighbor!" He called and Landa brought up a hand to wave in turn. "We live a few miles away, thought we'd come welcome you to the neighborhood."

_We?_

The passenger door opened and he saw a long, creamy leg extend out, followed by a feminine hand on the door frame. He watched as the figure pulled itself out of the car and a young women appeared. He noted the attractive powder blue dress that ended just below her knees and the belt that was fastened around her waist, showing off beautiful curves on her young body. Her hair was long and pinned neatly behind her head in one of the more popular styles in Hollywood.

They met eyes and she smiled shyly, her eyes dropping down to the ground. Most likely the older mans daughter. He smiled and waved at the two strangers and turned, reaching for his fedora. He stood, and walked down his porch toward his two visitors.

His fingers briefly glided over the raised skin of his forehead before he placed the hat firmly on his head, extending his hand toward the father of his most recent conquest.

()()

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I hope you guys like it. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! It means so much to me.

Enjoy!

()()

Landa extended his hand toward the man who looked like he had a kind, but doltish look on his face. "Very good to meet you." He said and Landa smiled.

"Very nice to meet you as well." He said letting go of his hand.

"I'm Robert Hagen and this is my beautiful daughter, Elaine." He said motioning to the young lady behind him. Landa looked her over, careful to keep his eyes above her neck while in front of her father.

"You do not exaggerate." He said as she extended her hand. Instead of the handshake she had expected he raised her hand to his lips and placed a feather light kiss to her skin. Her lips parted slightly as she watched him and felt her hand tingle. When he straightened he placed his other hand on top of hers, enclosing her small, cool hand in the large warmth of his. "Enchante." He said gently, releasing her hand. He smiled at her, and she did her best to smile back, slightly surprised by his polite gesture. No one had ever kissed her hand upon greeting before. After a few seconds she looked away toward the ocean, not liking being under the scrutiny of his gaze. She was all too aware of the pinkness of her cheeks.

"Hagen you said?" Landa asked turning back to Robert. "A German name, yes?" He asked and Elaine fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"Why yes, it is!" Robert said with a large smile. "My grandparents came from Berlin."

"A beautiful city, to be sure." He replied.

"Did you live near there?" Robert asked.

"Oh, no. I am an Austrian. But after the Great War, I went to study in Berlin." He raised a hand to his forehead and sighed deeply. "Forgive me please. Were are my manners. Please, let us continue this conversation inside." He motioned toward the house and gently placed his other hand on Elaine's elbow to escort her in. She nodded once and forced a polite smile on her face. Once inside and her father was turned the other way she pulled her arm from Landa's, with no qualms of her rudeness.

"Your home is quite beautiful." Robert said. "I've always admired the architecture."

"Yes, it is quite lovely." He said as they walked through the house to the sitting room. "I am told it was built in the early 1700's.

"Yes, this is the older part of the town." Robert said. Landa lead them into the sitting room and they all took their seats. Landa watched as Elaine's skirt shifted above her knees as she crossed her legs.

"I'm surprised you can afford it." His eyes were ripped from the creamy calf of her leg and brought up to her deep brown eyes that were looking at him challengingly.

"Elaine!" Robert cried out and Landa felt an amused smile touch his lips.

"It is quite alright. It was rather expensive-"

"Yes, but it is not a proper question. A young lady should not be bringing up a man's finances, and in his own home! I am very sorry for my daughter's rudeness." He said giving her a look of reproach. She just looked back angrily.

"I was hardly rude." He said. "You were a colonel in the war weren't you? It's what everyone says. This is a pretty big house for someone who lives on a Colonel's pay."

"It was actually purchased for me by the United States government for my involvement in ending the war." He said proudly, waiting for curiosity or wonder to appear on her face.

"Yes, if only all S.S officers were so fickle with their loyalty, the war would have ended years ago." Robert looked horrified but Landa's smiled widened as his eyes narrowed.

"And what makes you think I was S.S?" He asked ignoring Robert's gawking.

"The mayor is best friends with the head of the O.S.S. And in this town, people like to talk. Besides, why else would you have a swastika carved into your forehead?" Landa blinked. How did she know about that?

Elaine! That is enough!" Robert said finally, his face flushed with anger. Landa raised his hand to calm him down and deflate the situation.

"Please Sir, I am sure she meant no harm. I am not offended. Young girls rarely know how to make conversation with those more educated and cultured than they are." He said standing, inwardly smiled at the look of outrage on her face. "Can I get you tea? Or coffee?"

"No, thank you. We must be going, I am sure my wife has dinner ready and I'd like to bring Elaine home." He said grabbing onto her arm. Landa walked them out to the car. "I feel I must once again apologize on the behalf of my daughter. She feels she is above showing respect to others. Even war heroes like yourself."

"The right person will teach her some respect I am sure." He said and watched as Elaine's eyes widened slightly. Her father obviously missed the insinuation. Elaine's and Landa's eyes stayed locked on each other's for a few brief moments before she turned her head to the side.

"I would not say I was disrespectful at all. Is it now disrespectful to speak the truth?" She asked, but could not look back at Landa.

"Elaine in the car." Robert said looking back to Landa. "We are having dinner tomorrow night at my home with a small group of friends. I would be honored if you would come." Everyone wants to finally meet you. He said with a smile.

"Well, I don't know-"

"Please come, as an acceptance to my apology. Besides, it is time you became a member of the community." Landa looked over at Elaine, who had not yet gotten into the car. She was looking up at him with a smile, but it was far from a sweet, inviting smile.

"I would love to go." He smiled. Robert smiled in return, clearly pleased.

"I will have my wife prepare a seat for you. Everyone will be so please to finally meet you." They shook hands again before Robert moved away toward the car. Landa offered Elaine his hand, and she slipped hers inside. This time he did not bring her hand to his lips but held her hand in his. He squeezed gently, not enough to cause pain, but hard enough for her to feel it.

"Perhaps tomorrow our conversation can be more…respectful." He said a smile on his face. She nodded her head a few times, taking her eyes from their hands and up to his face where he saw her eyes falter.

"Perhaps. She said and slowly slid her hand from his. She made her way to the car and looked back at him once more before she got into the car. He raised his hands in a good bye and watched the car drive off.

His eyes followed the car with growing excitement. Things wouldn't go as he had originally planned. He had not expected the father to be nearly as friendly, if slightly half witted. Robert struck him as a simpleton, one that would not think twice about Hans' intentions.

In the past the fathers of his younger conquests had always gotten in the way. His youngest, a beautiful nineteen year old French girl, would go as far as to sneak out of her bedroom window in order to be with him. That always managed to amuse him. When a fifty one year old man has a nineteen year old climbing out of her window in order to sleep with him, he is certainly doing something right.

It was the initial meetings that were so difficult. How do you get to the point where a nineteen year old will climb out of a window for you? With an over protective father it is hard to show sexual or romantic interest without being shut down very quickly.

He wouldn't have to worry about that in this case. He prided himself at his ability to read people and Robert Hagen seemed like a trusting simpleton who wouldn't think twice about leaving his daughter alone with a friendly neighbor.

She would be the challenge. She was reserved, and if you took away the rude remarks, she seemed like, in normal situations, she would be a very polite young lady. He could tell be the way she stood and sat that she had been to finishing school. Over all she stuck him as the type of woman who would run from a man like him.

For a moment he felt a longing for his uniform. Women were either so charmed by it they fell into his bed…or so frightened by it they fell into his bed. This girl, however, would probably have not been swayed, either way, by the uniform. His body itched as he thought of her in his bed. God, it had been so long since he had a woman. And the way she looked at him nearly drove him crazy. She was bold and confident and, it appeared, much sharper than her father.

Perhaps, if she proved to be good conversation she could be a long term mistress. Most likely not. The young were really only good for one thing. Most could hardly keep up in the simplest conversation. They were all to interested in clothes and jewelry and celebrities. Frivolous things.

He made his way back to the porch and reclaimed his chair. He lit a cigarette and smiled to himself as he inhaled deeply.

Tomorrow would be fun.

()()

Sitting in the car Elaine crossed her legs and stared out the window. She was aware her father was angry at her, but she wasn't much more pleased with him right now. Her father was obviously completely snowed by him. Her father, as they drove over to Landa's house told her she shouldn't listen to the rumors that circulated. They sounded pretty plausible to her.

A friend of hers had told her about the scar on his forehead. No one really knew if it was there or not, but her suspicion was confirmed when she had asked the question. She was in the local market when he had come into the store to buy a pack of cigarettes. It was pretty hot that day and as he lifted his hat to wipe sweat from his forehead she saw the light pink lifted skin. She swore it was in the shape of a swastika but all the adults waved her off.

They all seemed to believe his story over the mayors. The mayor, although he was friends with some relatively high military officials was a drunk. He was leaving a bar when he let it slip that Landa was an S.S colonel who jumped ship at the last moment and had gotten the scar in retaliation. Why people still voted for him she didn't know.

Those who had seen Landa in town thought he was very polite and rather shy. Her neighbor, who also saw him in the market and spoke to him very briefly, described him as a "sweet man." Elaine thought there was more to him that met the eye, and she refused to fall for him like everyone else seemed too.

"You should not have been so rude. Her father said shaking his head in disappointment. "Such a nice man."

"You know nothing of him." She said.

"He was very polite, and kind and-"

"I am sure the Devil is charming and handsome too, father." She said and her father fell silent, a frown on his face. She took a deep breath and held her right hand in her left. She could still feel his skin on hers and disliked the tingling of her skin. For a man of his age he was truly very handsome. His piercing eyes, strong jaw made him pleasing to look at but his confident nature and accent only intensified his attractiveness. She refused to be fooled by his false charm and winning smile.

She looked over at her father who was still frowning and it was her time to shake her head. Tomorrow would not be fun.

()()

A/N: Please tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Landa looked himself over in the mirror as he slid on his jacket. He was quite pleased with the suits that the United States had purchased for him. Because he had gone to the American lines with nothing but his S.S uniform, the military, partially as an apology, had brought it upon themselves to buy him a new wardrobe. Land himself thought they were being foolish. The only reason they were being so accommodating was so he did not tell anyone how he had been held down, with no weapons, and mutilated by U.S soldiers. It would have been an embarrassment to the military, but he could not share this information without the true story coming out. And if he wanted to live peacefully in America, that couldn't happen.

After checking that his tie was clipped in place and that his suspenders were straight he made for the door. He was oddly anxious about tonight's dinner. A mixture of excitement and the foreign feeling of nervousness settled in his stomach and he found himself cursing Aldo Raine as he got into his car. That blasted scare was ruining everything. His thoughts were more focused on the reactions of the other dinner guests when he removed his hat than how he would work on the young Elaine Hagen.

He revved the engine high as he shifted through the gears. The Island was small, and so even though they were on opposite sides of the town, Landa got there within minutes. There were a few cars in the driveway when he pulled up and he immediately stopped the car and got out. There was no time to think about this. He had thought everything through last night and he trusted himself to make the right decisions.

He knocked on the door crisply, as he would have were he about to inform the residents their house would be searched for Jews; three hard knocks evenly spaced out. He waited patiently until the door was opened and he was greeted by Robert Hagen's smiling face.

"Mr. Landa! I am so glad you came," He said and stepped out of the way so he could step inside.

"I hope I am not late?" He asked politely and Robert shook his head.

"Oh, no. We are still waiting for the Fergusons. Can I take your coat or your hat?" He asked and Landa smiled shaking off his outer jacket. Once it was off he straightened his suit coat, stalling before he reached for his hat. Robert noticed the hesitation of Landa's hand and smiled uneasily. "If you like…my dear friend William is still wearing his hat…" He added but Landa frowned and took the plunge lifting the hat from his head.

"It is terribly rude to wear ones hat in someone else's home. Especially if there are ladies present." Landa said and handed the hat to Robert. He saw the other man's eyes stay on his forehead a few moments before he looked away sheepishly. "I suppose I will be telling this story a few times tonight." He added pointing at the pink skin and Robert blushed.

"Oh I am sure no one will say anything. I can barely see it." If Robert were not trying to be so kind Landa would have been insulted by the blatant lie. While it was not the dark, ugly and reddish brown color of the many others he had seen, it was definitely noticeable. Landa smiled and Robert motioned down the hall. "Everyone is this way."

They walked down the hall and into a comfortable sitting room. A man Landa guessed to be William sat on the couch with a woman who appeared to be in her early thirties. A young man, possibly around nineteen, wearing an army uniform sat in a chair in the corner smoking a cigarette. His eyes then landed on Elaine, who was already looking at him. Her dark hair neatly resting on her shoulders and he red lips smiled at him. She wore a simple blue dress that nipped in tightly at the waist and then flared out at the bottom.

"Everyone, this is our newest neighbor, Colonel Hans Landa." Robert and said Landa held up a hand.

"Please, just Hans. I am not a Colonel anymore." He said with a smile and took the stretched out hand of the now standing William.

"William Bengston. It is a pleasure to meet you." He said, his teeth wrapped around a cigar. Landa was surprised at how hard he was trying to keep his eyes away from the scar.

"And you." He replied pleasantly.

"This is my wife, Olivia." William said and Landa took her hand. He placed a soft kiss to her skin and she blushed.

"Oh, so refined." She giggled and he smiled. The young soldier stood and also shook hands only he had no qualms about brazenly staring at Landa's forehead.

"Timothy Bengston." He said.

"A pleasure." Landa replied.

"And you remember my Elaine." Hagen said and gave her the you-better-be-nice look. She ignored him and smile at Landa.

"Of course. How could I forget?" He bowed his head slightly toward her. When they all sat down their eyes continuingly went to his forehead and quickly looked away. Before a conversation started Landa spoke up. "You can look at it if you like. I'd rather not pretend it's not there." He spoke evenly and it caught William off guard. His face flushed and he shook his head.

"Oh, I wasn't-"

"It is rather shocking I know. Imagine my reaction when the bandages came off and I looked in the mirror for the first time." He shook his head and chuckled. "I was quite distraught." His openness seemed to quash any nerves that were in the room and the tension immediately dissipated. "You can ask about it," He smiled at their hesitation. "I never understand why…oh what is it you American's say…people pretend the…elephant?...is not in the room?"

"Well, if you are sure you don't mind…" Landa held up his hands and shook his head. "How exactly did it happen?" Landa watched Hagen shift uncomfortably.

"After we got to American lines I surrendered myself and handed over my Walther and my ceremonial knife. I was in dress uniform." He explained. "The American soldiers I was with," his eyes flickered over to Timothy. "didn't feel it was fair that I got off so scot-free. I do admit I was forced to do terrible things as a double agent," He looking down, feigning regret. "and they felt I deserved some type of punishment. They shot and killed a dear friend of mine, and then proceeded to do this." He motioned to his forehead. "It was a very painful ordeal."

"That's dreadful." Hagen said a horrified expression on his face. "And to such a nice man." William and his wife nodded in agreement and Timothy looked disgusted. Landa's eyes fell to Elaine's who had a knowing expression on her face. He could tell she was biting her tongue by the way she was looking at him. A small smile played on his lips and as William agreed with Hagen about the horrible ordeal, Landa winked at Elaine. Her eyes darted around to see if the others noticed but they were too deep into their conversation about the war.

"What do you think Hans?"

"I'm sorry?" He asked turning to William.

"I was wondering what your views were on what should be done with Germany now that the war is over." He said and Landa thought a moment.

"Well there must be repercussions. What happened to millions of innocent Jews is incomprehensible. However, being too harsh could backfire. After all, look what happened after the Great War. Had the terms of the peace treaty been less stifling to the German people I do not believe Hitler would have gained so much support." He said. He had been partially honest. He couldn't care less what had happened to the Jews, but he did think the Treaty of Versailles could be directly blamed for the Second World War.

"That's an interesting perspective. I do find it very interesting to speak to a German."

"Technically I am Austrian." Landa smiled. Just as William was about to ask another question a beautiful middle aged woman entered the room and Landa stood.

"Are the Fergusons here yet? Oh, how rude of me, you must be Mr. Landa. I'm Eleanor." She said and offered him her hand. He took it and placed a soft kiss to her hand.

"Very nice to meet you." He said and she invited him to sit down once again.

"Mr. Landa was just telling us how he got his scar." Elaine said and her mother looked horrified.

"Elaine!" She said and Landa raised a hand.

"It is perfectly fine." He said and locked eyes with Elaine again who could barely hide a glare. A knock broke the staring contest and Landa looked over his shoulder toward the front door. Robert was already up, thankful to be out of the room. Olivia and William made small talk with Eleanor while Timothy tried in vain to get Elaine's attention. She simply crossed her legs and looked toward her mother, pretending to listen to their conversation. She could feel Landa's eyes on her and she felt her face flush slightly.

"Mr. Landa?"

"Hans please," Landa said standing and turned around.

"Hans." Robert amended. "This is Samuel Ferguson, his wife Mary and his daughter Victoria." He greeted them all politely and noted the licentious look in Victoria's eyes. She walked passed him and into the room, subtly brushing against him as she did. When he turned around he saw Elaine sitting on her chair, back straight and chin slightly raised. Her eyes were hard and he noticed the piercing glare she shot Victoria.

"Now that everyone is here, I would love to serve dinner."

()()

Elaine took the seat directly across from Landa. She was exceedingly annoyed by how much everyone had taken to him. They all bought into his bogus story about the swastika on his forehead and now Victoria was staring at him like she did every other man. No one seemed to care they were eating with a murderer. The conversation had turned to movies halfway through the dinner and Elaine, in frustration interrupted Timothy in middle of his review of a new movie that had opened.

"Did you fight in World War One Mr. Landa?" She asked and all conversation stopped. Robert's face grew red and he frowned deeply.

"Why, yes I did." He said evenly.

"You fought for Germany?" Timothy added and Robert looked more and more embarrassed.

"No. Austria Hungarian Empire." He said and William leaned forward.

"Where did you fight?"

"Primarily in Italy and Austria." He said. "Do you remember the Battles of the Isonzo?"

"Yes." William nodded.

"I fought there." He said.

"Ah."

"Yes, and then my unit were sent up to fight at Verdun with the Germans."

"You fought in Verdun?" William asked and Landa nodded. Did he not just say that? "I fought at Verdun." William said rather stiffly and forced a smile. "My best friend died in that battle."

"Mine too." Landa said and they looked at each other a long moment. Eleanor coughed and looked at Robert.

"Eleanor this is simply fantastic." Robert said taking another bite and Landa looked away from William. He looked back at Elaine who was smiling softly to herself and looking down at her plate. She pushed her carrots around on her plate absentmindedly and said nothing the rest of the meal. The rest of the meal was light and friendly, and everyone seemed to skate around any talk of war, but William was significantly colder to Landa. Elaine found it odd and slightly frustrating. He didn't seem to care when they knew the man was a Nazi, but when he fought in a war where such intolerable crimes were not committed he was disgusted. They retired into the sitting room and Elaine was encouraged to play the piano.

"You must show Hans your playing." Her mother said. "She is wonderful." Landa smiled at Elaine who forced a smile back. "Come on, Elaine. Don't be shy." She nodded and went to the piano.

"What should I play?"

"Do you know Sonata Facile in C?" Landa asked and Elaine turned to look at him. "What?"

"You play?" She asked.

"Of course." He said and smiled at her. "Please? It is one of my favorites." She gave a small nod, glanced at her mother and began to play. When she was finished they all gave her a polite round of applause and she blushed. "That was very good." Landa said leaning forward. "Although, you should not hit the keys so hard. It's meant as a relaxing and peaceful song. It's easy enough to play, you do not need to slam your fingers down so indelicately." Elaine's face flushed with anger and embarrassment and she looked to her father, waiting for him to jump in to defend her but he said nothing. He was actually nodding in agreement as if he knew anything about playing the piano.

"He's quite right. I've been telling you that for months." He said and Elaine balked. Landa gave her an arrogant smile and she stood from the piano.

"Oh, please don't stop." Landa said as she huffed to the chair. "I'm afraid I offended her."

"She is just being sensitive. How long have you played?" Olivia asked.

"Since I was very young." He said. "I have not been able to play since the war started, but I have a beautiful grand piano at my home. I hope to begin to play again in my spare time."

"Perhaps you could help Elaine with her playing?"

"Father." Elaine snapped but she was ignored.

"She has not been going to see her piano instructor since she got back from Wellsly." He said and Landa nodded. He knew she had gone to a finishing school.

"I don't think-" Elaine started.

"I would love to." Landa interrupted.

"Wonderful! Later we can work out a time and a day she can go to your house for piano instruction." Robert said clasping his hands together and smiling at Elaine. Landa smiled as he looked at Robert. What an over trusting simpleton.

()()

A/N: Before you yell at me and say Landa is OOC it is because he's trying to win people over. The real Landa will come out soon enough I promise lol.

If you like it then please review. Reviews inspire me.


	4. Chapter 4

The Ferguson's left first and the Bengston's followed shortly after. Robert invited Landa to stay for a few more drinks but Landa held up his hands.

"I couldn't possibly." He said. "It is late and I don't want to impose."

"Oh, you wouldn't be." He assured him but Hans once again shook his head.

"It is getting late. I really must be getting back. I would love to join you again however." He stood and the Hagen's followed.

"Elaine could you get Mr. Landa's coat." Robert asked and Elaine nodded obediently. She walked passed Hans and into the hallway. Their eyes met for a moment, her eyes hard and his teasing. When she returned he did not take it from her hands when she offered it, but instead had her stand next to him, holding his coat in her arms.

"-But when will I be graced with the presence of your beautiful daughter? It has been so long since I had a fellow piano lover." He said and looked down at Elaine. A blush was creeping up from her neck and Hans smiled, a sly twinkle in his eyes.

"How about this Friday? That was when she had her old piano lessons." He said.

"That would be perfect." Landa said looking away from Elaine and to her father. "Thank you for such an exquisite meal." He took Mrs. Hagen's hand and brought it to his lips. "It has been so long since I had such a delicious dinner." She giggled, her cheeks turning red. "The best cook in Paris could not compare." He kept her hand in his hands and she continued to giggle. Robert Hagen smiled proudly, puffing out his chest.

"Oh no," Was all she could say through her blushes and giggles. Elaine looked up at Landa with hard eyes as he charmed her parents.

"Alas, I must be going." He said regrettably. He reached for his coat and Elaine handed it to him. He followed Robert to the door and he opened it for Landa. "I had a wonderful time."

"Thank you so much for coming. Is noon suitable on Friday?"

"Wundabar." He said with one last glance at Elaine, who was looking at him curiously from behind her father, turned and left, a soft and arrogant smile finding its way to his lips.

()()

Friday came painfully slow. Landa's thoughts were consumed with Elaine. Her full, pink lips curved into a smile, her dark chocolate eyes hard and challenging…he could hardly wait to be alone with her. He could only imagine it would be entertaining…difficult, but entertaining none the less. When he woke up he quickly bathed, shaved, combed his hair and put on a casual suit. He forewent the jacket and instead settled with his tie, suspenders and clean dress shirt.

He made sure the piano was in tune. He had tea prepared five minutes before Elaine was set to arrive and set up a comfortable area in his sitting room for them to speak in. Preparation was everything in situations like this and if he was to convince Elaine he was not the man she thought he was (and indeed is) then everything had to be perfect.

He was in the sitting room browsing through the books the government had provided him when he heard the doorbell wring. He stopped by a mirror on his way to the door, checking his tie, fixing a piece of stray hair and untwisting a suspender. When he was satisfied with his appearance he opened the door with a smile on his face.

Robert Hagen was the first person he saw, a big goofy smile on his face, before his eyes fell on Elaine. His smile took a on a different meaning and her eyes caught his with such a high level of extreme annoyance that he was momentarily taken aback.

"Elaine is very excited for her lesson." Robert said and Landa held back a frown. He was about to speak when his eyes landed on a third person. A second young lady stepped forward and Landa immediately recognized her as Victoria, Samuel Ferguson's daughter. He smiled, if somewhat stiffly and looked to Robert.

"What a lovely surprise." He said and Elaine's face grew even more severe and she, without invitation, stepped up and moved past Landa and into his home. As she passed him they made eye contact and Elaine conveyed her displeasure of Victoria's presence.

"She decided she just had to have piano lessons." Elaine said as she stepped passed Landa. Victoria smiled up at him, false sweetness glimmering in her eyes. Robert was glaring at Elaine for entering Landa's house without permission.

"Please, come in." Landa said and stepped out of the way for the remaining two guests to enter.

"Oh I can't. I must go to the mainland for business." He said as Victoria stepped inside. "When should I return for Elaine and Victoria." Landa glanced at his watch.

"Oh, I say around two. I say two hours should suffice."

"Perhaps if it were only me." Elaine said from behind him and Robert nodded.

"Yes and I do not think the ferry will have me home so soon. Is three thirty too late?"

"Of course not. The longer the better." Landa said and Hagen grinned.

"Thank you very much sir." He said extended his hand and Landa took it warmly.

"It is my pleasure." He answered and released Hagen's hand. Robert walked to his car and Landa shut the door behind him. "Well this is a surprise." He said smiling at Victoria. Elaine was standing behind Victoria with her arms crossed, glaring at the back of her head.

"Yes, I mentioned it to my father who called Mr. Hagen. He thought it was a great idea. Didn't he Elaine."

"Yes he did." Elaine said and Landa smiled.

"Please come this way." He said motioning down the hall. He led the two young ladies into a beautiful elegant room. It was one of his favorites in the house. The dark, rich hard wood of the floor was covered with a beautifully designed white carpet, on which sat a lovely mahogany coffee table. Plush, white chairs and a couch were situated around the room and the shiny black grand piano offset the cream colored walls and gave the room some contrast.

"You have a beautiful home Herr Landa." Elaine said and Landa smirked slightly at the address.

"Thank you, Elaine." He placed his hands in his pockets and glanced at Victoria who was already sitting down on the couch.

"Would either of you like some tea?" He asked, though he was speaking directly to Elaine who was looking at the piano.

"Oh, I would love some." Victoria said and Landa nodded once in her direction.

"Elaine?"

"That would be lovely, thank you." She said and pressed down on an ivory piano key.

When Landa returned from fetching the tea the two young ladies appeared to have been in some type of argument, but the moment he entered the room they stopped their harsh whispers to each other. Elaine was still over at the piano and looked down at the keys, her jaw set. Landa set the tray on the table in front of Victoria. He picked up a cup for Elaine and brought it to her at the Piano. She took it from him politely murmuring her thanks.

"You are very welcome my dear." He said and Victoria cleared her throat bringing his attention back to her. He leaned against the piano and placed his hands in his pockets as he looked at her.

"Tell me Mr. Landa when did you learn English?" She asked sipping her tea daintily. When she crossed her leg she allowed her skirt to slide up slightly and reveal more of her calf. He looked down, knowing he was under Elaine's scrutiny and thought about the questions.

"I believe it was in 1907 that I began to study language in university, but I dabbled in other languages in my younger years as well."

"Where did you go to school?" She asked and he kept eye contact with her ignoring all of the, what she would have considered subtle, flirtations of her body language.

"Vienna and for a time in Berlin." He said and she leaned forward placing her teacup back on the table.

"Oh you are so worldly."

"I think we should start the lesson." Elaine said and Landa looked over at her. Her face was hard and she looked uncomfortable, her face flushed.

"Don't be so touchy Elaine. It's not every day we can spend time with someone as experienced and worldly as Mr. Landa here." She smiled at him as he stood.

"No, time for discussion can come later. For now I think Elaine is right." He said and walked toward the piano. Elaine looked at the sheet music as she heard and felt Landa approach. "Shall I instruct you both simultaneously or one at a time?"

"I think private lessons would be best." Victoria said and Landa watched Elaine bristle.

"What do you think Elaine?" He asked and she looked up at him.

"I think that Victoria should stop getting herself involved in other people's business." She said coolly and Victoria narrowed her eyes only slightly and only for a few seconds.

"I say separate lessons." He said casually.

"She can go first." Elaine said and snapped up from the bench and went to the couch. Victoria slid into the now vacant seat.

"Can I get you more tea before we start?" Landa asked although it sounded like the question was for them both he looked directly at Elaine as he spoke. She looked back at him and she shook her head. He had been annoyed before with Victoria's presence but now he welcomed it. Elaine's ire was no longer focused on him but on the young lady sitting on the piano stool waiting for him. If he played things right Elaine may come to see him as an ally.

When Landa sat down next to Victoria she scooted closer to him and giggled like a little school girl. It was not an attractive look on her. She was insincere and typical. He had seen girls like her in Europe. Thinking a man wants a flirty, giggling, innocent, young lady while they were in reality loose, and experienced. He wanted a challenge, not just another girl looking for a go with an older man.

"What can you play?" He asked and she giggled.

"Oh I don't know their names…"

He forced a smile back at her. It would be a long lesson.

By the time the hour and a half came to a close he had the beginnings of a headache. If it weren't for Elaine's sly remarks to some of Victoria's more idiotic comments he may have given up. Victoria hit the keys hard, stumbled over the notes and often played to fast or to slow for the song. He could only hope Elaine would be better. At least he would be able to sit close to her.

"That was wonderful." He said cheerfully and took Victoria's hand to guide her toward the couch.

"Oh, thank you, sir." She said.

"Elaine?" He asked and extended his hand. She glanced up at him with a soft, but sly smile on her face and took his hand. "Who did you say was your favorite composer?"

"I am partial to Beethoven." She told him. "but I also enjoy Heinrich Schutz and George Handel."

"Good German composers." He said with a satisfied smile. "What about Mozart and Bach?"

"I enjoy listening to them, but playing them bores me." She told him and he nodded. He took out a song book from the side of the piano.

"I want you to play one of my favorite Bach songs. It is a minuet. Very simple." He said opening the book. She leaned closer to him in order to better see the keys and smiled.

"I know this song." She said and placed her hands on the piano keys. She dropped her fingers down, playing the first notes slowly before finding the flow.

"I have loved Bach since I was a little boy." Landa said as he listened to her play. She truly played beautifully. There was little that he would be able to teach her.

"Why is that?" She asked after a few moments of silence.

"I think he was miraculously talented. Also, before I was mature enough to appreciate the art I just liked that we shared a name."

"I thought your name was Hans?" she asked and finished the song gently.

"Hans is a nickname." He told her. "My given name is Johan."

"It is a nice name." She said flipping through the book. "I am surprised I have not learned any of these before." She said.

"Bach composed mainly for harpsichord. There are those that believe he should not be played on the piano. Your instructor must have been one of them." He said. He watched the pages as she flipped through them and placed his finger on one of the pages stopping her. "This is a favorite of mine."

"Would you like me to play it?" She asked and he nodded. Victoria was eyeing them from the couch with a cool expression and Elaine's anger and hatred for him seemed to be momentarily forgotten for her joy at Victoria's jealously.

"That would be lovely." He said and smiled. She started off smoothly but faltered in the middle. He could see her growing more anxious the more mistakes she made and eventually he stopped her. Her face burned red and he could see her trying to subtly see what Victoria was doing. "You are moving your fingers to fast and hitting multiple keys in the process. It's better to go to slow than to fast." He said and watched her quick glance at the smiling Victoria. "Don't let her bother you." He whispered leaning in close to her. She was suddenly away of his close proximity and looked up at him with slightly widened eyes. "Did you hear her play?" He asked and she giggled.

He placed his fingers on the keyboard and leaned back. "Put your fingers on mine." He said and she looked at him a moment. She hesitated but then settled her fingers on top of his lightly. His hands were warm under hers and their arms were touching. He began to play where she had faltered and her fingers followed his. He played slowly demonstrated the way to move her fingers over the keyboard but she found herself un-able to concentrate. He smelled heavenly and manly and the strong posture of his shoulders was attractive. She tried to make her glance at him subtle but judging by the small smile that graced his lips he had noticed it.

"You have quite lovely fingers," he said and Elaine's lips parted as she watched his hand move under hers.

"Thank you," she replied, her skin turning a light shade of pink.

"They were made for playing the piano," he informed her and she licked her now dry lips.

"Thank you." It was nearly a whisper. Her finger tips tingled and she pulled her hands away suddenly but Landa continued to play.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"No, not at all," she replied. "I feel a little warm." She got off the piano stool and he stopped playing. "Perhaps you could open a window?"

"Of course." He stood up also and opened a window ear the piano. Elaine sat down on a chair and fanned herself. "I hope you are not ill."

"I'm certain I'm not."

Landa sat down on the couch a few feet away from Victoria and crossed his legs. He watched her closely much to the annoyance of Victoria.

"My father will be here soon," Elaine said looking at a clock on the wall. Landa took his eyes from the calf of her leg and to the clock.

"I suppose he will be. Time flies no?" Elaine looked at him and when their eyes met she felt a jolt and quickly looked away.

"I certainly had fun," Victoria interjected. Landa looked toward her and smiled.

"I am very pleased to hear that."

A knock promptly sounded at the door and Landa rose. Elaine left ahead of he and Victoria and she made her way to the door. She waited for Landa to answer the door, still mindful that she must respect him in his own house. The door swung open to reveal Robert smiling widely.

"Hello," He said and he and Landa shook hands. "How did things go?" He looked at Elaine with a warm smile. She smiled back gently and stepped past Landa to exit the home. As she stepped past her shoulder brushed against his chest. When it was Victoria's turn to walk past Landa took a step back to give her room.

"It went lovely." Landa answered him. "Your daughter is quite the pianist." Robert nodded proudly. "And Miss Victoria is a very fast learner." He lied.

"I am so pleased." He smiled. "Thank you very much for the lessons. What do you charge?"

"Oh, no. I couldn't charge neighbors."

"You are a very kind man, Hans." Robert told him and they shook hands again.

"Thank you, Robert. I hope you have a good evening. And please don't hesitate to call if you need anything." He smiled and looked at Elaine who looked away.

"And the same to you. Good day!" Robert said and the three made their way to the car. Landa remained on the porch and waved as they drove off. Perhaps this wouldn't be as hard as he thought.


End file.
